Cottonmouth
Cottonmouth is the name of the city used in the Manhunt 2 video game. The city's name isn't mentioned in the game, but it can be seen on the police helicopter by using the Sniper Rifles scope during the level Assassination and on a Dixmor Asylum poster advert in the guard's hut at the beginning of the level Origins. It is mused that Cottonmouth would exist in the same fictional world as the GTA games, because of overlaps and references within them. Cottonmouth is situated on Florida, because the police helicopter shares the same colours with the Vice City Police Department Police Maverick helicopter, the Burrito, Stinger and Admiral cars have a Florida license plate and there are palm trees in several levels. Cottonmouth is much more modern, cleaner and safer than Carcer City, with skyscrapers in the area of Downtown, domiciled houses and blocks. In Carcer, gangs are the most threatening, in Cottonmouth, Danny and Leo are more dangerous than street gangs. Some places in Cottonmouth are similiar to other places in the cities of the GTA III Era: * The Dixmor Asylum is alike the Darkwoods Penitentiary in Carcer City and Happy Volts Asylum in Bullworth Town. * The Red Light District is similiar to the Red Light District in Liberty City. * Sewer System in Cottonmouth is much the same as the sewer system in Los Santos. * Downtown Cottonmouth is similiar to Bedford Point and Torrington in Liberty City and Downtown in Vice City. Some building models from Liberty and Vice are in Cottonmouth . * The rich suburban district in the level Most Wanted is alike the Prickle Pine district in Las Venturas. * The residental district in the level Domestic Disturbance is similiar to the Rockshore West district in Las Venturas. * The final room in the mansion in Daniel's mind in the level Release Therapy is similiar to the attic room in the level Deliverance in Manhunt, where Cash killed Starkweather. * The studio back lot is alike the Red County in San Andreas. * In the hidden interiors heaven in GTA: San Andreas there are brothels similar to the Bees Honey Pot Brothel. Crime The city has, in 2007, a low crime rate. This is mentioned by a civilian in the level Domestic Disturbance, who says This neighbourhood is completely safe, hasn't been a mugging in 8 years. However, the city has, in 2013, a high crime rate. The main problem for the city is the organised crime, and in particular the problem of gangs (such as the Red Kings). The city has also problems with specific individuals like Leo Kasper (2007, 2013) and Daniel Lamb (2013). Also graffiti is commonplace. The force responsible for patrolling and maintaining order in the city is the Cottonmouths Police Department (Cops and S.W.A.T.). Hunters in the city Gangs * The Legion * The Red Kings * The Pervs * The Pimps Bounty Hunters and Hitmen * The Bloodhounds * The Watchdogs * Project Militia Police Department * Cops * S.W.A.T Other * Asylum Orderlies * Civilians * Dixmor Inmates * Project Scientists Residents * Daniel Lamb - protagonist * Leo Kasper - second playable character/antagonist * Dr. Pickman - antagonist * Dr. Whyte - Daniel's friend * Dr. Deborah - murdered by Leo * Michael Grant - Daniel's friend * Judy Sender - Daniel's friend * Mrs. Lamb - Daniel's wife * Mendez - asylum orderly * Reznik - asylum orderly * Tom - asylum orderly * George - asylum orderly * Reggie - asylum orderly * Higgs - a Watchdog * Spaulding - a Watchdog * Grimmins - a Watchdog * Venchek - a Watchdog * Spengler - a Watchdog * Marko - a Watchdog * Cletus - a Bloodhound * Georgy Boy - a Perv * Charlie - a cop * Louise - a civilian * Walton - a civilian * Harold - a civilian * Terry Helmut - a TV presenter * Shaniqwua - a music star * Hans Idol - an actor * Heidi Hole - an actress * Marge - a prostitute * Betty - a prostitute * Ethel - a prostitute * Ada - a prostitute Known Districts * Red Light District * Downtown Cottonmouth * Whispering Hill's Places * Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane - Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper escape from the asylum at the beginning of the game. * Daniel's House - the first place that Daniel and Leo visit after escaping. * Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon - run by The Pervs. * Velvet Glove - a porn shop owned by The Pervs. It is located in the Red Light District. * T&A - a strip club * The XXX Cavator - a sex shop in the Red Light District * A Fifty Five Club - a strip club located in the Red Light District. * Blackwell Island - the Fisto Sugar Factory is located here. * Porn Theatre/Daniel's Safe House - Daniel's secret safe house located in an abandoned movie theatre. * Bees Honey Pot Brothel - a brothel owned by The Pimps. * Project Plaza - the level Assassination is set here and the hotel Majestic is situated on the plaza. * RSV Gas Station - a gas station located near the Project Warehouses. * Project Warehouses - owned by The Project. Records are stashed in the warehouses. * Project Laboratories - owned by The Project, there's a Veteranarian Lab located in the building. * Project Office Skyscraper - situated on the Project Plaza * TVMK Studio - owned by The Project, there's a Five Past High Noon Set located in a studio and a studio backlot. * Titty City - a strip club located in the Red Light District. * Weary Pines Cemetery - located in Whispering Hill's. Mrs. Lamb is burried here. * Flipper Fruit - abandoned fruit shop, owned by The Red Kings. * Sewer System - located in a rich suburban district. * Burger Shot - fast food restaurant. * Sub Urban - clothes shop. * Train Yard - located near the Project Warehouses. * Auto Shop - probably a part of the RSV Gas Station. * Cathedral Transportation The main form of transport throughout Cottonmouth is by road, there is a prominent freeway seen in the level Ritual Cleansing. There is also a train system. Weather Cottonmouth is located in a warm and tropical climate, most likely in the middle or North of Florida, because palm trees can be found in the Most Wanted and Domestic Disturbance levels and the flashback levels are set in February and snow is absent. The city has occasional thunderstorms and rain. Trivia * Cottonmouth describes the feeling when someone get's numb. * Cottonmouth is a play on the band "Kottonmouth Kings". * It's name is also derived from the "Cottonmouth Cobra". Category:Places Category:Manhunt 2